Blast Furnace
The Blast Furnace is a members-only minigame situated in Keldagrim for smelting bars which require coal. The furnace here only requires half as much coal when smelting usually, so it can be useful when smelting the ores that require more coal. The Blast Furnace worlds on Old School RuneScape are Worlds 352, 358, 386 and 387 and enable soloing the Blast Furnace easily as there are four different dwarves operating the mechanics of the Blast Furnace so the player only has to focus on running the ores to the conveyor belt. Requirements *Start The Giant Dwarf to gain access to Keldagrim. * Smithing level 60 (cannot be boosted) or a 2500-coin fee to smelt bars with the furnace for 10 minutes. The Ring of charos does reduce the entrance fee. (You must manually click on the Blast Furnace Foreman and engage in dialogue where you will see the option for a reduced fee if wearing your ring of charos. Using quick pay through right clicking will NOT work) * Ice gloves/Bucket of water. The bucket of water is used at the bar dispenser to be able to cool the bar. However, this is only the case if you do not have ice gloves. If you do have ice gloves, then you can always take the heated bars from the bar dispenser, whether it's cooled or not. * Coins to be able to use the blast furnace in World 358 and 386. It costs 72K gp/hour to be able to use it. You have to put it in the coffer near the bank chest. Note that if you leave the area and/or hop worlds, the coins in the coffer will NOT 'keep on decreasing. Traveling and getting to the Blast Furnace or Camelot, follow this path.]] A player can only visit the Blast Furnace after visiting Keldagrim. To visit Keldagrim, the player must have started or completed the quest The Giant Dwarf. The player does not need the levels or items required to finish the quest; they must only start the quest by speaking to the Dwarven Boatman within the mines east of Rellekka whom takes them to Keldagrim. Once the player has visited Keldagrim, they can return via mine cart from the Dwarven Mines under Ice Mountain. The player can also use the Minigame Group Finder to be teleported outside the Blast Furnace building. To use this teleport, the player must have visited Keldagrim at least once. Alternatively, the player can also walk from Seers' Village/Camelot to Keldagrim via the path shown on the map in the upper-left. Once in Keldagrim, the player can run to the opposite (east) side of the town from the bank. Players can also travel through the trap door West of the Grand Exchange to arrive in Keldagrim, saving time. Suggested materials/inventory setups *'Note: Remember to deposit coal first if not working with pure iron! Coins can also be used to pay the Blast Furnace Foreman for more time or to purchase ore there from Ordan. Below 60 Smithing The suggested inventory for players below 60 Smithing is coins (to pay the fee every 10 minutes), a stamina potion, a bucket of water, and 25 ore. When using ice gloves, replace the bucket of water with an ore. 60 Smithing and above The suggested inventory for players 60 Smithing and above is a coal bag, which helps greatly, a stamina potion, a bucket of water, and 25 ore. When using ice gloves, replace the bucket of water with an ore. Experience rates Full Smithing experience is gained from smelting the bars. There is also an anvil nearby to smith your bars, but it requires level 60 Smithing to access. At the Blast Furnace, the following Smithing XP can be gained producing bars. Moreover, the following assumes that the player has a coal bag and a stamina potion in his or her inventory and wearing Ice Gloves, thus there are 26 inventory slots occupied by ore. Bars The number of bars per hour will vary depending on team size and how quickly pipes are fixed. *Bronze: 2,500 - 2,850 bars per hour *Iron: 5,000 - 5,700 bars per hour (Blast Furnace has a 100% ore to bar ratio for iron) *Steel: 3,000 - 3,500 bars per hour *Gold/Silver: 5,000 - 5,700 bars per hour *Mithril: 2,500 - 3,000 bars per hour *Adamantite: 2,000 - 3,000 bars per hour *Runite: 1,500 - 1,600 bars per hour Experience per hour *Bronze: 15,000 - 18,000 XP per hour *Iron: 60,000 - 70,000 XP per hour *Steel: 50,000 - 60,000 XP per hour *Silver: 68,000 - 78,000 XP per hour *Gold WITHOUT Gauntlets: 110,000 - 130,000 XP per hour *Gold WITH Gauntlets: 280,000 - 330,000 XP per hour *Mithril: 75,000 - 81,000 XP per hour *Adamantite: 75,000 - 112,000 XP per hour *Runite: 75,000 - 80,000 XP per hour Money making methods The Blast Furnace provides a great opportunity for players to reap great profits by producing a large volume of bars. Collecting raw materials Raw materials can be obtained in two ways: #A player can have ore in their bank, and use the bank chest conveniently located in the Blast Furnace itself. #Buy ore from Ordan who runs the Ore Seller shop (up to mithril). Ordan usually sells ore for cheaper than street price while his stock is 50 or above, so many players choose to supplement their supply of banked ores by buying ore from Ordan when his stock is high. Therefore, on a busy world, Ordan's stock will often be at less than the max of 100 (which is especially true with coal). Operating the Blast Furnace The process for operating the Blast Furnace is as follows: Note: Most of these tasks are done for you by the dwarves running the blast furnace on the Blast furnace home worlds: 352, 358, 386 and 387. For this service, it costs 72k coins per hr, but is highly recommended for speed of training. # Place coal and/or ore on the Conveyor Belt. # Cool down smelted bars with a bucket of water or just collect the bars with the equipped Ice gloves from the sink. # Collect the bars from the bar dispenser. # Repeat. *'Note: Always keep your coal bag full' *'The max amount of primary ore that may be placed is 56.' . Ordan the Ore Seller The Ore Seller, run by Ordan, is one of many of the stores in Keldagrim and can be found downstairs in the Blast Furnace factory in the eastern side of Keldagrim. This shop stocks ore used for Smithing. The shop is restocked by dwarves that regularly enter the room and deliver a number (around 30) of one type of ore to the shop, rather than restocking 1 of every ore periodically. When the shop reaches 100 of a particular ore type the extra are "sent to storage". Stock |} Possible methods Note: There is a maximum of 254 coal and 56 primary ore in the furnace. High-level ores All high-level ore, such as (adamantite and runite), must be in the player's bank as they cannot be bought from Ordan. Coal can be bought from Ordan, but the quantities required for high-level ore usually exhaust his stock after only making one inventory of bars. Therefore, it is recommended that players only use Ordan as a supplemental source and have most or all of the required coal in their bank. An example of mithril-processing using the shop Ordan sells all types of ore up to mithril, which allows a player to train Smithing without mining ores. The process for smelting mithril bars is as follows: # Purchase mithril and coal from Ordan in the ratio two coal per one mithril. # Make two trips of 27 coal (or one trip if using a coal bag with a loaded inventory). # Operate the Blast Furnace to obtain 27 mithril bars as described thoroughly in the aforementioned Single-player Strategy. # Smith the bars into items and bank them or bank the bars directly using the Blast Furnace bank chest. # One can repeat this until the shop runs out of ores. The coal supply generally runs out first; hence, players may need to switch to another world or supplement the store coal supply with banked coal. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, the temperature of the stove does not affect the chance of a pipe becoming broken. *The conveyor belt that moves the ores into the furnace has three separate sections turning independently. However, only the outer two are connected to the pedal mechanism; the inner one turns by itself. *In the Q&A on 11 February 2010, Paul Gower stated that the Blast Furnace was created during an attempt to make a Smithing Guild. *Originally, the Blast Furnace did not have dwarves working on the machines. They were added due to player complaints of saboteurs breaking the machines constantly. Category:Minigames Category:Keldagrim Category:Smithing